EL DRAGON DE HIELO
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (single shot) luego de que entre los dragones del bosque naciera el primer dragón sin fuego. el destino de toda la raza se vería afectado para siempre.


**.**

 **Advertencia** : Esta no es una historia de Ponis en su totalidad. Pero he hecho lo mejor por mantenerla conectada con el universo de MLP espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco de antemano por leer y por que me comuniquen cualquier error de redacción

* * *

 **EL DRAGÓN DE HIELO**

Una finísima capa de polvo cubría el libro color esmeralda que descansaba en el penúltimo espacio del último estante de la biblioteca de Ponyville. Durante mucho tiempo, Twilight había estado buscando un libro que contuviera unas cuantas historias acerca de dragones. Claro a pedido de Spike, quien realmente deseaba darle un cambio a la historia de la hora de dormir.

Aquel libro prometía ser el indicado. Tenía una hermosa pasta color verde esmeralda en donde se podía leer en una muy detallada caligrafía: MITOS Y LEYENDAS DEL LEJANO ORIENTE.

Para Twilight no era un secreto que los dragones vieron el alba de su civilización en las tierras orientales, milenos antes que los ponis caminasen sobre la tierra. Si algún libro contenía historias de dragones era ese.

Un aura color morado recubrió el libro y este saltó del están te hasta justo enfrente del rostro de Twilight, que se apresuró a soplar el polvo de la portada.

-¡Y de pasta dura! Que buen ejemplar- Dijo Twilight para sí misma dando unos golpecillos sobre el libro.

Luego se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que compartía con Spike. Él, mientras, esperaba tendido boca arriba en su cama dejando que sus pensamientos se esfumaran en el techo de la habitación. Apenas escuchó el ruido los pasos de Twilight aproximándose por la escalera se sentó sobre el colchón y dirigió su mirada a la escalera.

-¿Encontraste el libro Twilight? Preguntó Spike mientras Twilight atravesaba la puerta

-Aquí esta-Contestó sacudiendo el libro en el aire

-Fantástico- Dijo Spike volviéndose a acomodar en su cama

-Encontré éste libro de mitos y leyendas en uno de los estantes, es sin duda una joya, considerando que es difícil encontrar literatura de dragones-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Mitos y leyendas? Pensé que ibas a conseguir una historia de un intrépido héroe con súper poderes o algo así-

-Ehmm… Pues… creo que las antiguas dinastías no hacían de esos. Pero no te preocupes, digo, mira estas historias: "La estrella del alba" "El dragón de hielo" "El soplo de la tierra"…

-¡El dragón de hielo!- dijo Spike mostrándose interesado

-¿Seguro? Porque el soplo de la tierra es excelente- Dijo Twilight

-Segurísimo-

Twilight había revisado todas las historias en busca de las que se refirieran a dragones, la única que no leyó fue aquella que obviamente trataba sobre dragones, pero en aquel momento deseó haberlo hecho.

"Prologo" Empezó a decir Twilight "El presente relato es la síntesis de la tradición oral de distintas tribus de dragones las cuales comparten la visión general. Sin embrago es posible que debido a la labor de reconstrucción algunos detalles varíen dependiendo de las versiones de cada tribu.

Chesire-Saxofone"

-¡vaya Spike! Este poni sí que le gustan las recopilaciones, sabías que hay una historia muy interesante acerca de cómo…-

\- ¡Twilight el cuento!-

-Ah sí claro-

 **EL DRAGÓN DEL HIELO**

""Hace muchas edades, mucho antes que muchas de las criaturas que hoy pueblan el mundo existieran, hubo una raza de dragones que alcanzó hermoso esplendor un uno de los lejanos valles oculto entre las montañas orientales. Fueron llamados los dragones del bosque, porque fue el lugar en donde ellos vieron la luz por vez primera. Eran llamados también: los bendecidos. Ya que ellos eran poseedores del fuego silvestre don entregado por el espíritu del bosque. El fuego silvestre es un don único entre los dragones, su color era verde como el de una esmeralda y su magia tenía la fuerza e intención de la naturaleza, en lugar de destruir y consumir, el fuego silvestre convertía la materia en humo y transportarla a través de largas distancias""

 **-Twilight trato de no darse por enterada pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa-**

""Durante muchos años los dragones del bosque vagaron por los fértiles bosques ocultos hasta que finalmente un día se toparon con la cadena montañosa que divide el valle en oriente y occidente. La escogieron como su hogar porque en el interior de las cavernas descubrieron las bellas gemas que la montaña escondía.

""Los dragones llamaron a la sierra: La cola del dragón por los altos picos que se extendían en el norte del valle gradualmente se hacían más pequeños hasta unirse con el valle en el sur""

""Algunos dicen que en la ciudad que los dragones del bosque fundaron dentro del la montaña fue donde se gestó por primera vez la codicia en el mundo, Pero a pesar de ello los dragones en sus primeras edades fueron bastante generosos entre ellos. No existían rencores y se consideraba que el tesoro era patrimonio de todos los que invirtieran su esfuerzo en la ciudad""

 **Twilight le echo una mirada de reojo a Spike ya se había arropado pero todavía escuchaba con atención y emoción:**

""Para los dragones del bosque el fuego se convirtió en su principal razón de orgullo, gracias al fuego habían podido crear hermosas piezas de joyerías y convertir sencillas piezas de grafito en diamantes del tamaño de una manzana. Así, la ciudad creció en riqueza durante generaciones, hasta que en el momento de su apogeo nació entre ellos el primer dragón sin la bendición del fuego. Los dragones cuyo corazón se había vuelto codicioso y orgulloso decidieron llamar al pequeño: Áfok, que en la lengua de los dragones significa: Sin Fuego""

 **Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Twilight, se detuvo por un momento no muy segura de si debía continuar, pero al final le cedió el beneficio de la duda y continuó.**

""Durante sus infancia los demás dragones ridiculizaron a Áfok, tuvo que cambiar de tutor en incontables ocasiones porque nadie deseaba hacerse cargo de un dragón que no pudiese cumplir con los requisitos básicos que exigía la ciudad. Ciudad cuyos principios eran el orgullo y la riqueza""

""Aunque en aquella época hubo varios dragones que se interesaron por Áfok y trataron de ayudarlo a recuperar el fuego silvestre recurriendo al espíritu del bosque, ninguno logró su cometido y poco a poco perdieron las esperanzas. Se dice que cuando Áfok llegó a la adultez tenía una actitud retraída y conservaba un mudo rencor contra los demás dragones""

 **Twilight cerró de golpe el libro, no podía dejar de recriminarse por haber sido tan irresponsable y exponer a Spike a aquel tipo de historias. Miró al pequeño dragón quien respiraba pausadamente bajo sus cobijas y le susurró:**

 **-Spike ¿estás despierto?-**

 **Twilight dio un largo suspiro de alegría, al no recibir respuesta. Tomó el libro y se dirigió a las escaleras para dejar el libro en un estante donde Spike no pudiera encontrarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo se detuvo y miró la portada.**

 **-¿y sí…? – se preguntó Twilight**

 **Ella se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y tomó el libro de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigió a su estudió para continuar leyendo. Una vez allí lo abrió y continuó:**

""Pasaron los años con gran descontento para todos en la ciudad, los demás dragones veían a Áfok como un estorbo y él por su parte podía sentía como sus heridas se abrían con el odio y el rechazo de los demás, Hasta que finalmente. En una ocasión los líderes al descubrir con gran descontento que era cada vez más difícil encontrar piedras preciosas decidieron enviar una expedición a los más altos picos de la sierra, con tan mala fortuna que con el pasar de las semanas la expedición no regresó""

""los líderes temiendo haber cometido un grave error que arruinase la confianza del pueblo, decidió crear un grupo liderado por Úrgol, uno de las dragones más valientes de la ciudad; pero también el más orgulloso de todos, el cual se encargaría de rescatar a los mineros de las heladas cumbres de la sierra""

""Todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección. Hasta que Úrgol, quien siempre había menospreciado a Áfok por su condición, propuso al consejo de la ciudad llevar a Áfok consigo. Todos quedaron consternados por la petición de Úrgol, Pero él no tardo en dejar ver sus siniestros propósitos""

""Úrgol deseaba que Áfok fuese a la expedición porque deseaba dejar a Áfok abandonado en los inhóspitos picos de sierra. La ciudad entonces estaría libre de su presencia y el orgullo de los dragones se vería restaurado sin tener que manchar sus conciencias. Quizá entonces el espíritu de la montaña se mostrase más generoso con los dragones al verlos de nuevo como una raza noble. Pero, por extraño que sea, el consejo decidió permitirle a Áfok llevar a cabo su cometido""

 **Twilight se sentía dividida, por una parte se sentía horrorizada por el matiz que había tomado la historia. Pero por otro lado, se sentía atraída terminar de leer y aunque se convenció a sí misma de que solo hacia porque no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, la verdad era que se sentía demasiado tensa por leer el feliz desenlace de la historia.**

""El equipo de rescate se encaminó a los helados picos de la sierra a paso veloz. Pero a medida que avanzaban los días el camino se hacía más y más difícil. El frio de la montaña hacia que a los dragones se les entumecieran las alas evitando que volaran. Cuando llegaron a la parte más alta de la cadena montañosa, en equipo empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta penetrar en las cavernas de la montaña. Fue en ese momento cuando Áfok cayó por una de las trampas del delgado hielo glaciar que cubren la superficie de la montaña""

""Rápidamente la expedición se aproximó al agujero y formó un circulo en el borde del mismo. Estaban todos a punto de arrojar una de las cuerdas que habían llevado, cuando se aproximó Úrgol y los persuadió de salvar a Áfok. Él había estado esperando el momento oportuno para dejar a Áfok atado a una roca en la montaña, pero aquello fue mucho mejor, no sólo se desharía de Áfok sino que además tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo con la conciencia relativamente limpia""

""Úrgol dejó abandonado a uno de los suyos para morir aquel día pero el destino había decidido que aquel no sería el final de Áfok. se dice, En aquel momento Áfok realmente esperaba ser rescatado pero a medida que pasaban las horas sus esperanzas se extinguían y llegó finalmente el momento en que supo que nadie iba a rescatarlo. Fue entonces cuando, buscando de las paredes del agujero un lugar de donde aferrarse, encontró un estrecho túnel del cual llegaba una fría corriente del exterior""

""Áfok no tuvo reparo en seguir el túnel. Anduvo por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente divisó la luz proveniente de un cristal de hielo al final del camino. Pero luego de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y derribar la lámina descubrió con gran descontento que se hallaba en el corazón de la tormenta: El pico más alto de todas las montañas. Allí el viento soplaba con tal violencia que la nieve nublaba la vista y el aire huracanado impedía escuchar con claridad""

""En Aquel momento toda la ira que el dragón sin fuego alguna vez hubo guardado en su corazón explotó como un infernal grito que intimidó al viento de la montaña y se dice resonó en todo el valle. Entonces, cuentan las leyendas que por primera vez la montaña hizo silenció dejando ver en aquel apacible instante toda la belleza del valle de oriente a occidente y hasta las murallas del norte""

""Allí, en medio del silencio y del abismo se formó un cumulo de nubes de tamaño de un lago del cual surgió la figura de una dragona cuyo cuerpo era la nieve y las nubes y sus ojos dos brillantes zafiros""

-¿Por qué arrojas sobre tu pueblo tal maldición?, hijo del bosque encantado- se dice que le pregunto la figura en las nubes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Áfok

-Soy el espíritu de la montaña- contestó

-No te interesan los problemas de los dragones-

-Esa no es la realidad, hubo un tiempo en que tuve gran cariño por los dragones del bosque, los acogí en mí con hospitalidad y generosidad. Pero aquella época ha pasado, han abusado de mi hospitalidad, se han convertido en ladrones. Pero tú, ya sea por la nobleza de tu corazón o la discapacidad no has repetido los errores de los demás y por esto te tengo gran aprecio hijo del bosque- se detuvo por un instante y luego continuó- Sé que tu corazón está siendo asediado por el dolor y la ansiedad, si deseas algo solo pídemelo-

"Áfok pareció olvidar que se hallaba en la cima de la montaña, no dudo en formular su deseo"

-Quiero el fuego que me fue arrebatado por el destino-

-El fuego silvestre- Contestó el espíritu de la montaña- Solo puede ser otorgado por el espíritu del bosque encantado y nadie más que él, pero con gusto te entregaré mi don si es de tu agrado-

Afók aceptó con una pequeña sombra de inseguridad en su corazón el presente que le ofreció el espíritu de la montaña. En aquel momento todos los vientos de la montaña se reunieron en la cima y el espíritu de la montaña cubrió a Áfok con su manto haciendo que sus escamas se volvieran blancas y sus ojos rojos como la ira que había guardado en su corazón por años""

-Buena Suerte Gálumcord, hijo de la montaña-se despidió el espíritu antes que los vientos huracanados irrumpieran en la calma.

Desde entonces, llevó con orgullo del nombre de Gálumcord y lo portó como parte de su esencia y su razón de ser. El viento helado ya no lo afectaba, podía moverse a través de la nieve sin dificultad y camuflarse en los helados picos, se había convertido en el primer dragón de hielo.

*db*

Quizá Gálumcord hubiese tenido un brillante destino por delante si su furia no lo hubiese impulsado a regresar en busca de venganza a la ciudad de los dragones del bosque. Gálumcord regresó en busca de Úrgol, pero su furia se vio esparcida en el todo el pueblo de la montaña, el fuego silvestre no era más que un vano truco comparado con el enorme poder que le otorgó la montaña, los líderes de la ciudad fueron convertidos en estatuas de hielo y los pocos dragones que sobrevivieron se vieron en la necesidad de huir. Desde ese momento Gálumcord fue dueño de la sierra Cola de Dragón y el pueblo de los dragones purpura del bosque se vio obligado a vagar de nuevo por los valles entre las montañas viviendo al borde de la extinción""

""más aun hoy se dice que Áfok recibirá tarde o temprano recibirá de una fuente inesperada el peso de la justicia o el perdón de los dragones del bosque. La verdad solo el tiempo la develará""

 **Twilight cerró el libro con tanta violencia como si se hubiese quemado los ojos, tuvo la tentación de arrojarlo por la ventana pero en su lugar lo tele-transportó al lugar más lejano que pudo lograr con su habilidad. Se encontraba tan, ¡tan! molesta consigo misma por no haberse tomado la molestia de haber leído la historia antes.**

 **Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y le echó un vistazo a Spike quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su enojo se había esfumado y entonces sólo se sentía agobiada por la incertidumbre de que historia llevaba la familia del pequeño dragón. Luego de estar en silencio por un rato de dijo en voz alta:**

 **-Solo espero que mis suposiciones sean incorrectas… duerme bien Spike-**

* * *

 _* **LECTURA COMPLEMENTARIA**_ : Antología de poesía ecuestre- EL AMO DE LA MONTAÑA


End file.
